The Inner Circle Child
by Lady Cougar-Trombone
Summary: It never made sense. How did realities become memories? How? Inside is my answer to this question.
1. The Inner Circle Child

**A/N: I do not own The Giver. **

No truly remembers. No one knows how or why the communities were founded. Until they released her, the pallor child who almost destroyed the world, the one who was chased by demons because of who she was. Demons wanted her dead, mortals shunned her, and angels were shocked. She was forbidden. No angel from the inner circle must ever have a mortal angel. But one did. Now he can never leave heaven.

Hymn was fifteen when she turned the good and bad realities into memories. Only Hymn could destroy them. But the people who locked her up didn't know. If they had, she wouldn't be in her eternal sleep...


	2. Beyond

Three Elevens, Jonas, Asher, and Fiona, were biking alongside the river. They soon realized they had gone beyond their normal biking route. Flat, with only one mound in their entire viewpoint. Darkness began to descend.

"We should head back," Fiona said. They all turned around. Nothing familiar. How had they not noticed? 'CREAK!' They spun a one-eighty, dropping their bikes in the process. A door had fallen off its hinges.

"Looks like the only door for miles," Asher commented.

"The only place," Jonas said. They slowly went inside. The building was old, very old. There was a single light bulb in the center of the room. Jonas took a few steps forward, and froze. The floor creaked like it was going to cave in. They kept moving forward, but more carefully. From the center of the room, a door was barely visible to the right of them. Jonas took a step towards it.

"DON'T!" Asher and Fiona screamed.

"There could be a speaker. We could find a way back," Jonas reasoned. They relented, and allowed him to open it. As soon as the door opened, pure, light engulfed them. On a flat metal surface, lay a girl. She was pale, the same color as the light. Her hair and clothes matched the light as well. They only noticed her because one of her arms was hanging down the side of the metal surface.

"Hello?" Jonas asked. When Jonas was beside the girl, something happened.

"Jonas!" Fiona gasped.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You-you changed!" Asher exclaimed. Jonas looked down. They were right.

"You all look normal to me," said an unfamiliar voice.


	3. Darkness

"She's returned," a deep, sinister voice said.

"Yes master, her aura has been hidden this past half-millennia." Screams could be heard from the dark red rocks and raging fires.

"If you fail to kill her, you shall be destroyed and I shall shut hell's gates." The servant replied, flabbergasted:

"But-"

"GO! The angels know as well as God. Or be destroyed right NOW!" The demon ran, his features morphing.


	4. Love

"Gabriel."

"Yes Lord?"

"Hymn is awake, and Satan knows."

_"What?"_

"You know her well. You shall play guardian angel, until the demon is defeated."

"Yes, I understand God. Shall I tell her father?"

"No. I will tell him. Go." Gabriel flew off. There was a breeze. The revolution had come. And Satan would lose.


	5. The Giver

Hymn finally got the three asleep, reassuring them. She went outside. Then sat down and looked for the memories, by searching through the Holy Spirit. _An old withered man, the Receiver._

"This world is awful." The children had started to see colors. All because of her. She needed to know more. She closed her eyes, and searched the children's memories. It took a while, but Asher's showed a very vague memory.

_An auditorium filled with people—_

_ "Rosemary shall be our next Receiver. Thank you for your childhood."—_

_ The Old's Home, and another dwelling, just behind it._

"There." She stood, finally realizing she was lying face down on the ground. Hymn went inside.

"Jonas," she whispered.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes.

"Carry Fiona." He sat up.

"Why?" She picked up Asher.

"Just do it." Her voice was normal volume at this point. Jonas did, very carefully. He felt very awkward. Hymn beckoned him over.

"Who are you?" he asked, his curiosity burning.

"Hymn. No need for more details." Hymn grabbed his arm, and there was a brilliant flash of light.

Hymn was the first to arrive, of course. The Receiver was asleep. She placed Asher in a chair, then Jonas and Fiona out of thin air, Jonas stumbled.

"Place her in the chair." Jonas complied.

"Where are we?" He was angry, yet terrified of Hymn now.

"The Receiver's home. You, and your friends, are going to learn things."

"Why does everything look different?" Jonas asked bluntly, ignoring her.

"It's called colors Jonas."

"Colors?"

"The Receiver will help you. Now sleep."

"But-"Hymn waved her hand in front of his face. He fell asleep.

When the Receiver woke, he was surprised to find four children.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hymn," Hymn answered as she was the only one awake, "These are Jonas, Fiona, and Asher," she looked like she was about to say more, but instead said:

"Care for them, teach them about colors until I return. Please." In the Receiver's opinion, she seemed sincere.

"Fine, when shall you return?"

"I don't know."

"What are you?" He knew she was different, right off the bat. But she just smiled, and walked out. When he followed her, she was gone. She disappeared into thin air.

Asher's eyes flew open.

"Who-what-Who are you?" Asher finally got out.

"I am the Receiver of memory. You are?"

"Asher, or Eleven-Four."

"Ah, and your friends?"

"Jonas, Eleven-Nineteen, and Fiona, Eleven-Eighteen."

"Help me wake them, then."


	6. Choices

One was a killer, another, a guardian. But she avoided them both. Two months passed. The three Elevens wanted to know more and December was fast approaching. One night in November, she returned.

"Receiver, wake up."

"Hymn?" He opened his eyes, sure enough, there she was. Shining like a light because she was so pale…or was there another reason?

"Get up," she was whispering. He stood, and she grabbed his arm.

"Thank you for following my instructions. Now give them the memories I do not take." Warfare, hate, sins, and the like left his mind. Good, happy, and godly things were left. Along with some pain and suffering, but none of human hate…Then she left in a flash of light.

A man was searching every community he could, killing people in the process. He had jet black hair and he skin was turning red. The more frustrated he got, the redder he got.

Gabriel was flying overhead, when he finally spotted her. He flew down, and stayed out of sight, so as not to alarm her. This community had been torn apart. Gabriel could sense mortal angels other than Hymn. One younger than Hymn, and the other nearly dead. Hymn was carrying the one that was nearly dead one, who was only an infant. She placed him in front of the only building spared. She came over to him.

"The memories are gone, but Ritz is here. I'm so sorry…"

"At the time, how could you have known? You are still a child, even all these centuries later. A child who was in deep sorrow, deep pain."

"I will undo what I have brought to the world. Even if I die, but at least I'll be in Paradise."


	7. Death

"RITZ! Their gone, I've destroyed them!" Hymn shouted. Ritz appeared in demonic form, and threw her.

"Fool." There was a sharp crack as she struck a tree. Jonas appeared, seemingly from nowhere. But he had followed Hymn.

"Jonas! ACK!" The moment of distraction cost Hymn, because Ritz had just cut open her stomach and delivered a fatal blow. He threw her aside, just as Jonas threw a ball of light at him.

Ritz disappeared in a flash of light, gone forever. Jonas then fainted, and Asher rushed over to Hymn, who was covered in pink blood. Her blood.

**Angie**

A girl was held by Ritz, her throat clutched in his hands. Hymn and a boy were trapped on the other side of a stone wall, nearly inside.

"They can't save you…"

"You. Will. Lose," she choked out.

"Not by your hand!" He said angrily.

**James**

Hymn had just been thrown into an abyss, and was still recovering. The boy was holding a sword, but it was clear his energy was spent. Ritz threw a fireball. The boy was dead instantly.

"NOOO!" Everything began to vibrate, the sky becoming full of static and seeming to rip. The memories had just been born.

**Present**

"Asher?"  
>"Yes?" She patted his cheek. Her hand fell, and a smiled graced her features. When her eyes closed, her heart stopped.<p>

"Hymn? Hymn? HYMN?"


End file.
